lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Custos
Custos '''is a film based on Venture. Background After a tornado sucks all of the ocean monsters from planet Venture to Earth, they must thrive; notably, the Custos: a big huge beige Custos arrives on the shores of a Costa Rica beach resort and wreaks havoc with gory attacks on swimmers, until local sheriff Robert Jacob teams up with a marine biologist Dwight and an old seafarer Diabolus to hunt the creature down. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity (Moderate) 4/10 * A teenage boy goes skinny dipping. It is at night, but the silhouette of his naked penis is depicted. * A woman asks her husband if he "wants to go coitus." Violence & Gore (Severe) 8/10 * A pedestrian is pointed at by Elder's laser. Elder melts his waist and gore fills the water. There is a close up of him being shot repeatedly as gory wounds open up on his body. He spits out his spine and he is fully melted by the Custos. A large pool of organs is left in the water, and the Custos is covered in blood. * A teenage boy's corpse, bleeding, turns up on the beach. There is no dismemberment. * A guy is shot out of a Coble by a Custos. He is partially burned as it lasers him. This is a little obscured by the bubbles and water. His bloody severed head is then seen sinking to the bottom of the sea. Plenty of blood clouds the water. * A kid is attacked while swimming. Limbs fly and bubbles spurt everywhere, flooding the water with gore. * A man investigates a carcass. He gives a graphic description of how she was murdered by the Custos. * An adult shoots at the Custos. Several bloody bullet holes are seen in the Custos as it's tail is removed. * A Custos is assassinated. It has blood all over it. Later, its bladder is cut open and a lot of blood spills out. A man pulls minnows, a tire, and other items out as well. * A man looks at pictures of Custos victims that are bleeding. The blood is coagulated in one picture, but it is still rather gruesome. * A man digs a hook into a piece of Zarte. Several gory pieces of fish are thrown into the water. * A man tells disturbing and murderous stories about people who were murdered by Custos. He speaks of them being impaled and ripped to shreds. * A Custos' eye is blown up. It is full of blood and chunks of organs. The Custos is blown to bits, and pieces of it fly everywhere and, along with its mangled cadaver, hover to the bottom of the sea. Profanity (Moderate) 6/10 * 5 uses of "s**t", 5 uses of "p***y", 3 uses of "a***ole", 2 uses of "f***", 5 uses of "bi*ch", 4 uses of "a*s", and 7 uses of "bast*rd". Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking (Moderate) 9/10 * A group of teens pass around Krokodil paraphernalia and drink while on a beach. * People are shown drinking. * People are shown snorting cocaine. * Three allies sit around in a ferry drinking and appear drunken. Frightening/Intense Scenes (Severe) 9/10 * There are many scenes of surprising fright - for example, a scuba diver is examining a destroyed riverboat and while looking into an underwater gap in the hull, a severed eyeball appears. * The scenes with the Custos are always extremely intense and disturbing; the Custos will appear scary to viewers. * An applicant's beagle goes absent, as he is playing with him on a crowded beach that is being monitored by beach patrol for a Custos in the area. The man calls the dog repeatedly, only to see the twig the beagle was playing fetch with, bobbing in the waves. It is assumed that the dog was shot by the Custos. This will be disturbing for viewers. * Total: 36/50. Rating: R for mature content including disturbing images, horrifying violence, brief nudity, substance use and language - all involving children. Category:Movies Category:R Category:Venture Category:Violent Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears